Como fue realmente
by lobunaluna
Summary: Hades ya esta cansado de la acusación de secuestrador, así que explica como fue realmente el asunto con Persefone en breves palabras.


_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen._

 _La imagen de portada pertenece a LadyPandoraTLC, la foto fue tomada de Devianart._

* * *

 _Fic de humor que se me ocurrió por que si xD_

* * *

 _Como fue realmente._

Ya que todos la tienen con qué secuestre a mi querida y sexy (INCREÍBLEMENTE SEXY) esposa.

Yo el guapo, atractivo, sabio y gran soberano del infierno Hades.

Paso a explicar cómo fue que paso todo.

 _Era del mito._

-YA NO LA BANCO MÁS.

Al escuchar ese grito, me detuve. Thanatos (quien luego terminaría haciéndose el galán con mi preciosa hija apenas le diera la espalda) e Hipnos chocaron conmigo. Al asomarnos vimos a Athena (con la que todavía no me había peleado), Artemisa, Hebe y Perséfone sentadas bajo una glorieta.

-Tranquila Perséfone, no debes reaccionar así. -Informo serena Artemisa.

-Si ella es estúpida, no es mi culpa.

-En momentos como estos, agradezco que nuestro padre se hubiera comido a mi madre -Comento Athena, como si nada, mientras pulía su escudo- Las tres viven quejándose de sus progenitoras...

-Te envidio hermana. -Gruño Perséfone- Mi madre es una histérica e insoportable... -Miro hacia nuestro lado y nos vio- ¿Acaso no saben que es descortesía escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

-Perdona, Perséfone, pero gritaste de tal forma que fue imposible no preocuparnos por ustedes. -Informe sereno, a pesar que escuchar los cotorreos de las jóvenes me causaba un poco de gracia- ¿Puede ayudarlas en algo sobrinas mías?

-Nos harías un gran favor si encerraras a Hera y Deméter en el Tártaro. -Comento Artemisa, mientras tensaba un poco su arco.

-Dentro de los límites que su padre me impuso. -Acote. Dado que yo también estaba tentado en hacerlo, mis hermanas era insoportable, pero límites son límites.

-Señorita -Una ninfa llego corriendo- Su madre... viene en camino. -En ese momento presencie que existe una velocidad mayor que la luz. La velocidad en que tardan mis sobrinas en desaparecer.

-¡Hades! -Al darme vuelta, me tope que esos dos cobardes que tenía como subordinados me habían abandonado. -¿Donde está mi hija?

-No lo sé. -Replique sereno, Deméter miro fijamente a la ninfa quien parecía encogerse a cada segundo.

-¿Donde está mi hija Lirio?

-No, lo se diosa Deméter... La estoy buscando como me pidió. -Se apresuró a decir la chica.

-¡MENTIROSA! -Con un movimiento de su báculo, transformo a la ninfa en una planta. -¿En dónde está mi hija Hades?

-No lo sé urraca -le gruñí al fin- Ahora entiendo por qué te evita. -Agregue antes de irme.

 _Pradera._

Me dirigía a mi reino de vuelta, cuando vi a Perséfone rodeada de sus ninfas.

-¿Estas segura que escuchaste eso?

-Sí, señorita.

-¿Pero qué cosa se le metió en la cabeza a mi madre?

-Ella cree que Hades está cortejándola. -Al mirar hacia donde estaba yo, noto mi presencia.

-Hola, Hades -dijiste al fin. -¿Puedo hablar algo en privado contigo?

-Te aseguro, que esa idea no provino de mí.

-No, ya lo sé. Mi madre es una histérica. -Dijiste, mientras te me acercabas- Chicas, si ven a mi madre... corran.

-Sí, señorita Perséfone -Respondieron a coro todas tus ninfas al unísono.

* * *

Llevábamos varias lunas hablando, para evitar que mi presencia se sobre notara mandaba a los espectros a hacer de mensajeros y suspiraba cada vez que alguno aparecía con la respuesta de mi deliciosa y encantadora Perséfone. No sé qué cara pondría, pero era claro que estaba preocupando a mis muchachos.

-Señor Hades -Minos me miro preocupado- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Porque la inquisición Minos.

-Pues... ha estado muy abstraído últimamente -Informo al fin- perdone que me inmiscuya en su vida personal, pero... Su actual comportamiento nos preocupa a todos sus subordinados.

-No pasa nada Minos... -Dije sereno. Mientras extrañamente me hallaba contando los minutos, que Radamanthys, tardaba en volver con la otra carta.

-¡CUIDADO CON EL CANDELERO! -Grito alguien, antes de darme cuenta el candelabro cayó sobre Minos...

Luego de eso no fue el mismo. Supongo que saben a qué me refiero.

* * *

 _ **Ven a verme al pozo de agua que está cerca de mi templo en el Olimpo.**_

Era extraño que Persy dijera de juntarnos en un lugar donde cualquiera pudiera vernos, pero no podía negarme a un pedido como ese. Si ella quería que nos juntáramos en el Olimpo en vez que en los campos Elíseos, así seria.

-¡LO SABIA! -Al escuchar el grito me di cuenta que había caído en una trampa.- ¡BASTARDO ASQUEROSO! ¡QUIERES DESFLORAR A MI HIJA!

-¿Qué? -Le mire no entendiendo de que hablaba.

-¡NO TE HAGAS! ¡LA HAS ESTADO VISITANDO! ¡TE CREES QUE NO LO NOTE! -Bramo Deméter echa una fiera- ¡SEGURO QUE USAS ESE CASCO QUE TE DIO ESE CÍCLOPE BIZCO PARA ACERCARTE SIN QUE LO NOTE!

-Por supuesto que no -Ni siquiera lo había pensado.

-¡NO TE HAGAS! ¡DEJA DE FINGIR IGNORANCIA! ¡YA LE HE PEDIDO A ZEUZ QUE CASE A MI NIÑA PRECIOSA CON HERMES O APOLO!

-¿Tu acaso quieres que tu hija sea la cornuda del Olimpo? -Aunque pensándolo bien, ese puesto es de Hera.

-Hay por favor, ese puesto es de Hera... -Comento con hastió, esa fue la única vez que opinamos igual. - ¡NO ME DESVÍES DEL TEMA! ¡TE QUIERO LEJOS DE MI HIJA!

-Si así lo deseas... Solo...

-¿SOLO QUE? -Bramo mientras tamborileaba sus dedos en el báculo.

-Nada, deja.

 _Campos de Nisa. Al otro día._

-Creo que una hormiga se divierte más que yo... -Le escuche decir, mientras me acercaba a ella. -Me entere de lo que paso anoche.

-Con los gritos de tu madre, debió de haberse enterado hasta los humanos en la tierra y los muertos en mi reino. -Replique sereno.

-No quiero que me case con alguno de esos idiotas -Vi de reojo como las ninfas se iban silbando, al parecer no querían saber nada al respecto. Deméter ya había transformado en flores a más de la mitad.

-Yo no opino que sean idiotas, pero no veo un matrimonio muy feliz al respecto...

-¿Puedo irme al infierno contigo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mi madre odia los lugares con poca luz... -Perséfone se levantó y me miro, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Ahí fue la primera vez que note el par de firmes manzanas que tenía, perdón tiene. -Y no hay lugares más oscuros que el inframundo... No bajara ahí ni en chiste.

-Tu padre puede enojarse.

-Mi padre se quedara callado, sé que se está acostando con veinte ninfas... -Sonrió de una manera que debo decir que era absolutamente psicópata- Hera dijo que le lanzaría rayos la próxima vez que se enterara de una infidelidad. Y si intenta hacer algo, yo podria irle con ese dato a Hera.

-¿A quién saliste tan maquiavélica?

-No sé. -Dijo, mientras se mordía el labio. Ese gesto me pareció por demás seductor- Vamos Hades... Solo sera hasta que mi madre desista de su estúpida idea de casarme...

-Supongo que puedo mandar a preparar una habitación para ti... En mi palacio.

-Chicas, si mi madre pregunta... -Se dio vuelta y miro a las ninfas- No sé, inventen alguna mentira. -Miro a tres en especial (una de ellas era mortal, luego de unos años me entere de eso) -Vengan, las quiero cerca mío.

-¿Porque ellas tres?

-Mi madre más que seguro convierta a las otras en flores, así que no quiero arriesgar a mis favoritas.

-Ah... ves a las otras como ganado.

-Algo así. -Aunque Perséfone, se equivocaba a las ninfas las convirtió en delfines.

 _Inframundo. Durante varios meses._

-Tu madre está haciendo la tierra estéril -Perséfone me miro, mientras dejaba de atender un pequeño árbol que tenía en una maceta. -No te importa.

-No, odio que me manipule. Lo está haciendo para que vuelva y honestamente no quiero. Me gusta mucho el inframundo, también su regente -Me miro con una sonrisa que despertó mí, ejem, instinto más bajo...

Si ese instinto.

Mejor omito que paso en el "humilde" invernadero que mande a colocar para ella.

* * *

-Hades- Al escuchar esa voz hice una mueca. Mis espectros me habían pasado ya el chisme, pero me negaba a creerlo.- Mi padre, el gran señor de los cielos.

-¿Que quiere el dominado de tu padre?

-Que le regreses a Perséfone.

-Entendido. Dame unos segundos.

 _En mi habitación._

-Me encantan estas granadas... -Perséfone se había vuelto adicta a las granadas que crecían en mi reino- ¿Que pasa que cargas con esa cara?

-Tu hermano, Hermes, vino a llevarte de regreso al Olimpo. -Perséfone comenzó a reírse.- Es en serio...

-Claro, deja que vaya. -Se metió las semillas de granada en la boca y se fue masticándolas.

-Como salió inteligente... Las semillas y las granadas la atan a mi reino por el resto de la eternidad... -Dije mientras sonreía complacido.

* * *

Aunque claro está, nadie dirá:

Que Perséfone se comió las granadas por que le gustaban.

Que yo no tenía intenciones de cortejarla.

Que la idea de venir al infierno fue de ella.

Que fue ella la que les dijo a sus ninfas que engañaran a su madre.

Que fue ella la que me dio el primer "guiño" para que todo pasara

Y mucho menos...

¡QUE YO NO LA RAPTE!

Aunque claro está, todos le van a creer a mi hermana... La cual si no fuera diosa, sería muy buena actriz.

Dado que han pasado los siglos y todos siguen creyendo que rapte a mi esposa.

Ni que fuera Poseidón, quien a propósito tiro sus redes de pesca en donde nadaba naturalmente Anfitrite para que esta se enredara... y luego la obligo a casarse con él.

Aunque nadie dirá eso, porque él es el "benévolo" dios de los mares y yo el maldito dios del infierno.

Todos me odian porque odio a Athena.

No es justo.

 _Fin._


End file.
